


On Magic and Fae

by Arya_Skywalker



Series: English Magic (JSAMN AU) [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1800s England, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Changeling Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Crossover, M/M, Magician Logic | Logan Sanders, english magic, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Skywalker/pseuds/Arya_Skywalker
Summary: A prophecy. A curse. A mystery.Magic has been dormant for centuries in England. Now it has risen once again. The barriers between the mortal realm and the realm of faerie have weakened.(Basically, I’m switching most JSAMN characters out and replacing them with Sanders Sides characters, adding some more Fae lore and some original twists, and tweaking until I’m happy with the result.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: English Magic (JSAMN AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	On Magic and Fae

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion, I’ll list the Sanders Sides characters with their JSAMN equivalents (none are exact matches, but serve similar narrative purposes)
> 
> \- Logan Abernathy is Mr Norrell  
> \- Virgil is John Childermass  
> \- Emile Picani is a blend of Honeyfoot and Segundus  
> \- Remy is a blend of Henry Lascelles and Drawlight  
> \- Roman is Jonathan Strange  
> \- Patton is Arabella Strange with hints of Stephen Black  
> \- Janus is The Gentleman with the Thistle-down Hair  
> \- Remus is mostly his own thing, with a bit of Vinculus and Lady Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor arrives. Virgil convinces Logan to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes Virgil, Logan, and Emile Picani. Other characters will gradually be introduced.
> 
> No TWs this chapter.

Virgil lurked in the shadows outside the mansion. The fresh air and darkness felt like home, more than the polished marble and cold stone walls ever could. Yet there was magic in the air. Magic that sang in his bones.

The sound of hoofbeats and carriage broke him out of his thoughts. With a muttered curse, he shrugged off the cloak of shadows and stepped into the path. Logan rarely got any guests— which was how they both preferred things. Perhaps the traveler was lost.

The carriage stopped and a young man stepped out. No wig, but a fancy enough suit and a feathered cap. “Greetings! Is Mr. Logan Abernathy here? I would like to speak to him, if it isn’t a bother.”

Virgil squinted. “Depends who’s asking. What business have you with Mr. Abernathy?” He leaned against a tree, legs stretched out to still block the path.

“Oh! How rude of me. I am Emile Picani, from the Yorkshire Society of Magicians. I heard— correct me if I’m wrong — that Mr. Abernathy has an extensive collection of books of magic. I was hoping I may set eyes on them myself. For, you see, I wish to be a true magician myself, but the Society—“

“— is full of yellow-bellied fools who can’t see past their own noses nor care one whit about magic. Yes, yes, we know.” Virgil’s lips quirked into a sardonic smile. “Better to call them historians, but even that is far too generous.”

Emile blushed slightly at his brashness. “That is true, sir. May I come inside?”

Virgil straightened and brushed himself off. “Wait here. I’ll ask if he’s up to seeing visitors.“ With that, he strode into the mansion, not looking back.

“Logan! Come out of hiding,” Virgil shouted once he was inside. “Someone’s here to see you!”

“Tell them to go away!” Logan snapped back, his voice drifting through the halls. Good, not stuck the library.

Virgil rolled his eyes and followed the sound of his voice to a drawing room. “You can’t hide forever, you know that. One day you’re gonna need to face the big scary world. Why not make it today?”

“Because... because I’m busy! Terribly busy.” Logan was sitting by the fire, sipping at a cup of tea.

“Terribly busy, I see,” Virgil drawled, stopping in front of his master with his arms crossed. “He wants to learn magic, real magic. You could show him. Or let him get killed in a spell gone wrong.”

Logan squinted up at him. “Have you Seen something?”

Virgil grimaced. “Bits and pieces, nothing clear. And the ca—“ He stopped himself, dropping his gaze to the floor. “Nothing, never mind.”

“I thought I told you to get rid of those silly things. Street magician tricks. Hardly respectable.”

“You did, but I didn’t.” Virgil clenched his hands into fists. “Logan, they _help_. I don’t care if they’re not fucking respectable. If the cards keep me sane, I’m using them.” He lifted his gaze back to the magician’s face. “If you really wanted me to get rid of them, you could have made me years ago.”

“Hmph. Very well, but I don’t want to see you using them. Use them in private, and I won’t stop you.”

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, sir,” he said, then rubbed the back of his neck. “And the visitor? Will you at least talk to him?”

Logan leaned back in his chair. “I suppose seeing as he’s come all this way, I might as well.” He frowned. “But first put more powder on your face. Your...” He gestured under his eyes. “... markings are showing.”

Virgil cursed under his breath, glancing in a mirror. Sure enough, the black marks under his eyes were clearly in view. The stranger hadn’t mentioned it— thank heavens. Stupid changeling traits. He rubbed his face, then quickly applied more white powder before going to fetch their guest.

“Mr. Abernathy will see you now. Follow me, sir,” Virgil said, bowing before the guest and gesturing to the door. 

“Oh! Thank you kindly,” Emile replied, nearly bounding after him to the drawing room.

Logan was standing by the time they arrived, hands clasped behind his back. “My sincerest apology for the delay,” he said.

“No problem at all, sir,” Emile said. “You are Mr. Abernathy?”

Logan inclined his head. “That I am,” he replied. “Who might you be?”

Emile glanced at Virgil. “I mentioned to your servant...” He cleared his throat and stood a little straighter. “I am Emile Picani, from the Yorkshire Society of Magicians. I heard you have quite a collection of books of magic. Magic was once a grand thing indeed, but now it appears to have fallen from grace. And I wish to know above all else— why is magic no longer practiced in England?”

Logan’s expression went on a journey from disgusted to perplexed to proud. “Ah, I see. You are mistaken, good sir. It is the wrong question. Magic is not completely extinct as you are led to believe. For I am a quite tolerable practical magician,” he said with the smallest of smiles.

Virgil laughed when the poor guest swooned, but— at Logan’s pointed look— he ran off to fetch some water and smelling salts. An interesting start to the long road ahead. No turning back now.


End file.
